


Number One Fan

by Lulu_1777



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alfred to the rescue, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Batfamily Fluff, Batfamily Shenanigans, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Crack, Diana has a number one fan, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick is evil, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, Jason Todd Being Jason Todd, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is sassy, Jason gets scared, Pranks, wonder women pj's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_1777/pseuds/Lulu_1777
Summary: On a rare night when they are all off from patrol, Dick makes a big mistake, and a huge discovery.Or, Jason get's angry, Bruce comes to save Dick, and Alfred comes to save Jason. In the end it all works out quite well.Oh, and Diana is gonna learn a valuable secret.





	Number One Fan

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short fic I thought up while at work. Hope you enjoy and please don't be afraid to leave feedback. :)

 

Dick dodged, missing the spoon that had been thrown at his head, his lungs burning from laughter. “Hey, hey, don’t be getting mad at me, you do that to me all the time!”

Jason glared across the manor’s kitchen at him, a look that would’ve killed Dick if that saying was anything more than just a myth. He was mad, and he had reason to be, but it was a little hard taking him seriously with what he was wearing, and even more by what he was eating.

Standing as still as stone, Jason Todd glared at his brother with malicious intent, a half eaten carton of strawberry ice cream clutched within his hands. He was wearing a red robe, which was indeed hiding a wonder women shirt, with matching sweats. It was ridiculous, and if Dick wasn’t so busy trying to decipher the look his brother was currently giving him, he would’ve lost it.

“Yeah? Well that’s because you deserve it, and because you’re easy to get. Me on the other hand, you’re just lucky you made it out alive.”

Turning back towards the counter, Jason grabbed the forgotten lid to his ice cream and resealed it, his steps heavy as he crossed the room towards the fridge. It was at that point that Dick noticed something he’d missed before, caught up in all the excitement, and about lost it for the third time that night. “Dude, you’re wearing wonder women house slippers. Where the hell did you get this get up, Walmart?”

Chuckling, Dick winced when Jason turned to face him again, only this time, he had a smile on his face. “Yes, as a matter of fact I did, and I’m not ashamed,” Jason responded, his arms crossing over his chest as he leaned against the fridge. He was obviously waiting on an apology, but after all the times he’d gotten Dick, it felt right to call this revenge. “If you're waiting for an apology, you can suck it, because i’m not giving you one.”

Hurrying through the archway, Dick left the kitchen before Jason could throw anything else at him, and as a result knew his brother would follow. Then again, scaring the shit out of the Red Hood was hard to do, and somehow, he’d done just that. “No, you get back here Dickie, we ain’t done!”

Taking that as his cue, Dick almost slipped on the living room rug as he took off, sprinting for the caves entrance. He couldn’t help but laugh, and the pounding sounds of Jason right on his tail only made him run faster. Unfortunately though, Jason’s legs were longer, and he wasn’t trying to catch his breath from laughing. “Gotcha!”

Feeling two strong arms wrap around his waist, Dick had just enough time to spin himself around before they both made contact with the floor, Jason’s pj’d body holding him in place. He was smiling, the corners of his eyes crinkling, and if Dick wasn’t so caught up in staring at him, he would’ve seen the malicious tent in those blue-green eyes. “Oh, you’re in for it now. You think you can scare me…me, and get away with it? Oh Dickie, I thought you smarter than that?”

Without a second to spare, Jason made quick work of attacking Nightwing’s sides, the elder all but screaming in surprise. It had Jason laughing with him, his fingers never ceasing their assault as Dick squirmed on the hallway rug. Neither of them were aware of the presence in the shadows, nor did they hear the footsteps as they approached. It wasn’t until the hair’s on the back of Jason’s neck stood on end that he knew he’d made a mistake, but before he could put his guard back up, the shadow was on him.

 

When Jason’s devilish fingers finally stopped their attack, Dick took his time relearning how to breath. It had been a while since he’d been tortured in such a manor, and really, it hadn’t been all that bad. That wasn’t to say he liked it, because he didn’t, but it could be fun when it was being dished out by someone he cared about. That someone, to whom he’d just realized, had stopped. _Why had Jason stopped? Was he preparing for round two?_ Eye’s shooting wide, Dick was about to defend himself when he caught sight of the scene in front of him.

Jason was likewise on the rug, his eyes popped wide and staring at the figure hovering over him, a malicious smile on its face. “Did you have fun torturing Dick?”

Sitting up fully, Dick started rubbing the tingly skin on his sides, his eyes never leaving the two bats in front of him. Apparently it had been Bruce in the shadows, watching them as they’d rough-housed around, and really Dick shouldn’t be surprised. Bruce never liked it when they screamed or ran in the manor, it put him on edge, and that’s exactly what they had been doing not thirty minutes prior.

“I was just teaching him a lesson, don’t worry, I didn’t harm your precious Boy Wonder.” Jason’s words were bitter and cold, and even though Bruce was smiling at him, Dick could tell the words hurt him. “I know that, but don’t you think you ought to laugh as well?”

Catching the meaning to his words, Jason was bucking his hips and kicking in no time,but unfortunately, Bruce had done this more than once. His smile growing wider, Bruce made quick work of capturing Jason’s hands above his head, his free hand beginning a devilish assault to Jason’s own sides. The reaction, as expected, was immediate.

“Ahem, Master Bruce, might you allow Master Jason to breath, he’s turning a dangerous shade of red.”

Ceasing his attack, Bruce turned his gaze back towards Dick, his knees cracking as he stood. It was hard not to wince when he headed towards him, his fingers still twitching at his sides, Dick was relieved when all he did was offer a hand. “Next time you two decide to horse around, make sure you do it quietly.”

Letting himself be pulled to his feet, Dick found himself nodding before Bruce could walk away, a knowing smirk pulling at his mentors lips. He was about to go and help Jason up when Bruce stopped short of entering the kitchen, his form lingering next to the former Robin still on the floor, trying desperately to catch his breath. “Oh, and nice outfit by the way. I’ll make sure to tell Diana next time I see her that the Red Hood is her number one fan.”


End file.
